Ask Them!
by luvya2627
Summary: ask the gang of hsm any questions any time watch them fight,kiss,fight and oh fight and get along so come read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! It's me kJ! And I'm bring' in a new story!!!!!!! Just like ask us! But I'm not copying it was an awesome idea go singsong! Ok well instead this will be called ask them! Lol sorry it was an awesome idea anyway this chapter is just a hello to the cast of it lets begin

**Kj: hey everybody in the hiz'house it's me KJ!! And I'm bringing u to meet the gang which consists of**

**TROY: hey guys!**

**GABRIELLA: HI!!!**

**CHAD: WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?**

**TAYLOR: HI! AND YOU SAY HEY DUMMY **

**SHARPAY: ARENT I FABULOUS**

**RYAN: HHHHEEEELLLOOOOO **

**JASON: UM HI! AND YOU SAY HEY DUMMY **

**AND**

**KELSI: HI**

**AND OF COURSE ME! JUST KIDDIN ANYWAY YOU ASK THE QUESTIONS THEY GET ANSWERED HERE AND I GET TO LAUGH AT PEOPLE! PLZ R&R**


	2. QUESTIONS GALORE!

KJ: hey hey** it's K J in the house uh huh! So today we have a lot or not of questions from very weird (an just kidding to all u reviewers) reviewers with questions well lets say a big hiya to the gang here they are**

**Troy: hey guys**

**Gabriella: hi!**

**Chad: ummmmmmmmmmmm doodle bobs go!**

**Taylor: (smacks chads head) HI! **

**Sharpay: Aren't I fabulous!**

**Ryan: I LOVE CHEESE!**

**Kelsi and Jason: hi!**

**KJ: alright let's get started the first questions are from Damallismyhome **

**Ok the first question goes to sharpay**

**Sharpay: Fabulous **

**KJ: have you had any plastic surgery done?**

**Sharpay: oh course on my I I meant no no I never have had plastic surgery **

**KJ: we can all wonder where she's had it but we all know it's in the face (everyone nods) alrighty the next question is for Chad **

**Chad: Cool as King Kong **

**KJ: um ok she asks "do you admire sharpay?**

**Chad: WHAT WHY WHOULD I ADMIRE SHARPAY ILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I ADMIRE HER ( gets darts and a picture of sharpay) DIE DIE DIE SHARPAY ( sorry all sharpay lovers!) **

**KJ: ok Chad calm down (he keeps going) CHAD ok Taylor handle it**

**Taylor: oh Chad who wants a bottle of warm sweet milk!**

**Chad: oh oh oh me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(He takes the bottle and drinks it)**

**KJ: thanks Taylor oh and the next questions for you! And that question is **

**Would or have you ever cheated on Chad for Troy**

**Taylor: what me and Chad aren't even dating but sorry gabs we kissed the night before he went to the ski lodge and met you I don't know if that counts? **

**KJ: you know sometimes you people are so boring and innocent **

**All: whatever**

**KJ: anyways the next question is for Sharpay and that question is**

**Why didn't you beat up Gabriella when she was talking to you before you left with your girls?**

**Sharpay: well don't you get it I left so troy could come and they break up so I just storming off was a better chance for us to be together right Troysie **

**Gabriella: listen Ice queen me and troy are happy and that's why you have to step back I'm serious that zeke likes you so you get with zeke or Braden the head football player I don't really care just get with someone besides troy **

**Sharpay: never me and troy were meant to be**

**Troy: you're evil Sharpay **

**All: Preach it bro preach it!**

**KJ: um ok moving along I like peanut butter!!!! **

**Everyone stares**

**KJ: what its "excellente!" give ya credit Dora! Anyways the final question for tonight is for….**

**Chad: my hair!!!!!!!**

**KJ: no it's for Troy (pink star I think this is your question sorry if I got it wrong) Do you want to propose to Gabriella?**

**Troy: (blushes) um I **_**yes**_** um maybe um ok to be truthful YES!**

**Everyone is shocked**

**KJ: so this is love do do do do and this is the end of our show**

**ALL: CHEESE AND SYANORA **


	3. EMELINEDestiny's page!

KJ: yoo doo lay he hoo and welcome to the show

**KJ: yoo doo lay he hoo and welcome to the show!!1(in a bad singing voice) you all know the cast of course!! Wait (hears something) what... they don't...Im mad (stops) ugh you guys don't know who they are well humph anyway here they are!!**

**GABI: Hi!**

**TROY: what's up guys!**

**AFRO: but… but my names CHAD ill spell it C…H um I don't know the rest**

**TAYLOR: HEY!**

**RYAN: hi.hi puffy mama guchi!!**

**Sharpay: why was I last ugh!! Director o director**

**KJ: um I'm the director**

**Sharpay: no fair!!**

**KJ: ok lets get started I got some awesome questions from (drum roll) EMELINE- DESTINY!! Awesomeness anyway the very first question goes to!!**

**Chad: AFRO MAN!! (FLYS AROUND THE ROOM)**

**KJ: nope Ryan gets the first one**

**Chad: sadly walks back to chair: afro man doesn't save the day ******

**KJ: Taylor that's the cue for the bottle ok now your question is why you do like hats so much?**

**Ryan: That is super easy because when I was born the nurses hat accidentally slipped on my head**

**KJ: um Ryan that's not an answer **

**Ryan: oh well when I was a toddler they gave me a hat and I put it on! There all answered!!**

**KJ: next question is for AFRO MAN!!**

**Chad: yay yay hurrah! **

**KJ: ok her question is do you like your hair?**

**Chad: OF COURSE I DO!! I love it so much I named it its name is puff dude (EVERYONE LAUGHS)**

**KJ: wow moving along the next question is for Taylor... what do you think of Chad?**

**Taylor: I think he's a 5- year old who needs a bottle everyday and a baby with a heck of a lot of hair!**

**KJ: so truthful! Anyway the next one is for SHARPIE!!**

**Sharpay: I had sharpies anyway where's the girl named sharpie??**

**KJ: but…you… never mind your question is why don't you just leave troy alone obviously he doesn't like you**

**Sharpay: oh silly silly emeline of course troy loves me he just doesn't know it yet!!**

**KJ: yeah right ok troy your up your question is what do you think of dating sharpay if you had to?**

**Troy: yeah right I'd break up with her in a heart beat because being with her is hell on earth**

**Gabriella: just the right words marvelous words GO TROY!!**

**KJ: I agree GREAT words ok next question is for Gabby!! Ok the question is do you love troy?**

**Gabriella: um I love troy of course in a brotherly way ugh yes I love troy ok**

**Troy: Really?**

**Gabriella: Yes!!**

**Troy goes over and they kiss!!**

**SHARPAY: not in the program!! Ugh!! **

**KJ: aww Troyella the first kiss on my show!! Oh sorry to break the moment but Gabs you have one more questions! The next one is Do you hate sharpie so much that you want to ruin her designer clothes?**

**Gabby: Heck YA! **

**KJ: boys bring them out! ( two guys bring out all sharpies designer clothes and stuff to ruin them) go ahead gabs!**

**Sharpie: noooooooooooooooo!!**

**Gabi throws a lot of stuff on it and its all messed up**

**KJ: well this was an awesome time anyway thanks for watching or reading!!**

**All: Bye ( the camera zooms to gabs and troy kissing sharpie pouting and Chad drinking a bottle) **

**Hey guys thanks so much for being patient and I'm going to hold a contest for a assistant or co-writer u know like singsongs she has B well I'm going to do something like that!! Bye guys!!**


	4. Singsong2020 and Dairy Queen!

KJ: what's up guys KJ here and I'm bringing you a brand new chapter

**KJ: what's up guys KJ here and I'm bringing you a brand new chapter!! Or whatever segment idk!! Ok so today we have some awesome questions from (guy who works here says something) what…I did...but they are supposed to know… oh fine! Ok I tried to skip the cast but I could be fired! From my own show!! Anyway here's**

**TROY: Hey guys!**

**Gabriella: Hi!**

**Taylor: Hey people!**

**Chad: I watch the doodle bobs show!!**

**Ryan: I need Fabulous **

**Sharpay1: ok I'm so going to talk to the director**

**KJ: um I told you last week I'm the director! (She huffs) ok anyway we have awesome questions from an awesome person with an awesome show give it up for SINGSONG20!! **

**Sam: hey guys!! Nice to see you again and I saw you last time and the last time and hey the other last time!**

**KJ: yup anyways shell be here asking her questions while I go to Dairy Queen!! Want anything**

**Sam: sure ill have a blizzard whatever kind (Don't own) **

**Chad" me and puff dude want the ultra special toppings deluxe with 20 scoops oh and nuts!! (People through nuts at him) **

**KJ: there ya go see you guys later oh ill get one for B too!!**

**All: bye!!**

**Sam: ok well my questions time!! Ok first one is for sharpie!!**

**Sharpay: I don't know what's with you people and sharpies and where's the girl?? (Cricket… cricket)**

**Sam: wow ok my question is why don't you like Ryan? He's awesome! And your brother for goodness sakes**

**Sharpay: I do like him I mean he does all my homework he basically is my dog I mean that's what brothers are for!! I mean if I had a sister total bff's **

**Sam: I'm not surprised ok next question is for Gabriella ok my question is can you help me with my math? If I get an A I get a laptop!!**

**Gabriella: sure!! Just go to the Brain room!! Or wherever ill be there!**

**Sam: (does the cha cha) I'm going to get a laptop yay!! Gabriella's going to help me yay!! Ok next question is for troy! You head is big why is it so big!!**

**Troy: HEY! My heads not big ill tell you who's head is big George Lopez (LOVE HIM) **

**Sam: I will look into that ok next question is for All of you why do you like cheese so much?**

**All: it comes in all flavors I had a pink one!!**

**Sam: ok well that's actually all my questions but there's more so this ones for Chad**

**Chad: yay!! I get a question you hear that puff dude (runs around) Afro man saves the day!!**

**Sam: ya ok well you question is why did you mom actually want a girl?**

**Chad: well you see when she saw my friends mom had a girl she wanted one and she thought she got one when I was born cause I had long strait hair until well you know**

**Sam: aw Taylor that bottle thing he needs one now! Ok moving on **

**KJ: IM BACK!!**

**Chad: I MISSED YOU!!**

**KJ: ok I'm not surprised here's your ice cream!**

**CHAD: YAY!! I HAVE ICE CREAM I HAVE ICE CREAM!**

**Sam: wow Hey KJ wanna take the last question**

**KJ: sure! Ok for Ryan who do you like as in love!**

**Ryan: My sister!!**

**All: shocking!!**

**KJ: thanks for coming Sam and here's your ice cream and B's and I got one for Matt too!**

**Sam: Thanks**

**KJ: ok one more thing before this is done no one really did the contest I read one story but if you still want to enter go ahead the next segment will announce the winner!!**

**KJ Sam and all: BYE!!**

**(Music starts zooms to KJ and Sam Dancing while eating blizzards! Chad drinking milk Troy and Gabriella making out and Ryan trying to kiss Sharpie!!)**


	5. sad for me AUTHORS NOTE

HI

HI!

**I know I haven't done this in awhile because no one asked questions and I feel really really sad and mad at myself for not doing a good enough job I only basically get 2 reviews a week oh and only 1 person did my contest so its sad for me******** I don't know if ill continue with any of my stories maybe just Rock star's but I only have 2 reviews on that so that's all hope you understand !KJ **


End file.
